


practice being brave

by ficfucker



Series: rhink drabbles, ficlets, & fluff [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: rhett wears a dress to work for the first time & link is there to reassure him





	practice being brave

Link knows he's ogling Rhett from where he's sitting, stirring his tea at the breakfast nook while Rhett looks around in the fridge for something quick and easy. He can't help it, though. And it's not like it's different from any other day of his life for the past 30 plus years. 

Rhett, however, looks exceptionally pretty today. He's got on his first and only sundress, a flowy colorblock piece, a fade of orange, white, and sky blue. It stops a little past his knees. He's in white flats, his legs unshaven. 

Link wants to get up and hold him by the hips, swing him around some. He likes how he can see Rhett's arms, his collarbones, broad shoulders. 

"Look nice, bo," Link hums, smiling lopsidedly when Rhett turns to glance at him. 

He peels the banana he's got halfway, smiles shyly back at Link. "Right back atchya, Neal." 

"I mean it." Link sips his tea, still watching Rhett with a fixed gaze from over the rim of his steaming mug. "Good colors an' whutnot. Picked a good one." 

Rhett blushes and shrugs a shoulder, looks down at himself. He rocks on the balls of his feet. "I was thinking… next time maybe I'll try like, a printed pattern or sumthin'." 

Link's heart flutters. He loves it when Rhett does this: gets brave on him and says what he's thinking without beating around the bush. Him even wearing the dress with the intention of leaving the house is exciting enough. The dress has been hung in their shared closet for a few weeks. Rhett's been too scared to even touch it since they'd gone to the store and tried it on. 

"Yeah? Got yer eye on one in particular?" 

Rhett takes a bite of his banana, goes over to pick up his laptop bag. "Uh. Kinda. Saw this one with little sunflowers on it. Thought maybe I could see how it looks." 

"That sounds cute." Link finishes his tea and gets up, brings it to the sink, rinses it out. "How 'bout this weekend? Make a little trip an' buy you a few more?" Link figures some kind of necklace would look good on Rhett, too, makes a note to sneak off and check those out while Rhett does his thing. 

Rhett bends down and kisses him on the temple. "Mm. Sounds like a plan then." 

Link grins and pushes up on his toes, kisses Rhett proper. "My handsome man… bein' so brave," he hums. 

Rhett touches his arm, gives him a squeeze. "Better git out an' be brave in the world or we'll be gettin' calls from Stevie askin' if we're coming in today." 

Link's nose wrinkles up with his smile and he eases away, grabs his keys from the dish on the table. They step out the door, ensure it's locked behind them. 

In the car, Link reaches over, takes Rhett's hand. He can be brave, but bravery doesn't exclude anxiety. Link will be an anchor best he can. Rhett smiles at him softly, his eyes gentle, the creases in his face disappearing as he relaxes some. 

"Love you mighty, Rhett," he says, backing out of the drive. 

Rhett beams, all sunshine and sweetness. "Love you, too, Link." 

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna write more rhett in a dress content but here's a little drabble to tide myself over
> 
> kudos + comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
